The Penguin Insuperable
The Penguin Insuperable (also known as Singapore English: The Penguin and Me) is a 2003 Finnish-American animated action-adventure romantic drama film written by Benjamin Cheong and directed by Patrick A. Ventura based on Total Drama Adventures of Penguins, Seals, and the Looney Tunes and starring Seth MacFarlane, Rosario Dawson, Felix Kimura, Martin Lawrence, Dan Castellaneta, Alexandra Breckenridge, Ray Romano, Queen Latifah, Albert Brooks, Christopher Sieber, Scarlett Johansson, will.i.am, and Alec Baldwin. The movie will be released in theatres on January 28, 2003, by Paramount Pictures, and grossed $33.0 million on a $145 million budget, making it the highest-grossing film of 2003. The production premiered in theaters on November 19, 2002, with the animated film Hybrids, Inc. ''The film launched a franchise with a series of films, including three sequels: ''The Penguin Against the Evil Blue Mater in 2006, The Penguin Breaks the Looney Tunes in 2008 and The Seals Insuperable in 2012, all three to more positive reception. Two spin-offs featuring the series' characters, A Christmas Caper in 2013 and The Penguin's Beach Bash in 2014. It was dedicated to Robin Williams, who died before the film's re-release (by coincidence, the animated film would be re-released on Blu-ray and DVD on August 11, 2014). Plot summary Commissioner tells Nori the crime story of how they both met Nori. It mostly takes place at the beginning of the movie's story, serving as a prequel. Ten years later, Maurice, an inventor from a nearby village, becomes lost in the woods and seeks shelter in the Beast's castle, the Beast imprisons him for trespassing. Meanwhile, Yzma is hatching a plan to get revenge and usurp the throne. But, in a botched assassination, courtesy of Yzma's right-hand man, Cronkite, Cuzco is magically transformed into a llama. His daughter Elizabella, a bookworm who dreaming of creation outside her stronger village, escaped the West Wing in the castle and bought her better place instead. Cronkite defeats Beast accepts with a promise she saves him in the snowy woods of the twisted tails. The Big Bad Monster blows down the first master builders' houses, made of snow and woods respectively, but is unable to destroy the pest control builders' house, made of modern. Baitman leaves Floyd and Barbara take Koonak to Aleutian Zero where Floyd and Barbara take care of Nori, all three become trapped in ice and float until they wash ashore at the North Pole. There, they meet elves who recognize Santa as the prophesied "white beard" and they thaw them. Mother tidies up the wardrobe and asks if Pingu and Pinga missed them. Things take the subzero detour when they learn the place is surprised by Ben's progenitor Shun! Will the formula represent that Shun was a good-hearted healer become a sea creature? Before you can say "Total Drama Island", the Screaming Gophers is on the chance, tangling with sharks, penguins, monster turkeys, and the sea animals secret hidden in the Cheong family's past! All three later find Cassius, Bartholomew, Darkstorm and his dog, Santa's Little Helper, and they go to Adventure Cove Waterpark to save Gong, Lloyd, and Harumi. He nearly gets crushed by falling ice, and then comes face to face with menacing mounds of ice which look like sea monsters with horrible hands. Terrified, he runs off, saves Pinga and they hide inside an ice cave. There, they sit and waits for help. Happy to see her son and daughter, Mother grabs Pingu and Pinga and hugs them, calling to Father to drive over. Now, Cuzco finds himself the property of Pacha, a lowly llama herder whose home is ground subzero for the water park. During the story, Floyd, Baitgirl, and Nori commentate on the events in the story, with the movie occasionally cutting back to the crime present. Voice cast * Seth MacFarlane as Tim Beach Gabby/Floyd * Rosario Dawson as Barbara Beddoes/Baitgirl * Felix Kimura as Nori, Gong, Coyotes * Martin Lawrence as Bartholomew Bukowski * Dan Castellaneta as Cassius Bukowski * Alexandra Breckenridge as Stella/Darkstorm * Dee Bradley Baker as Santa's Little Helper * Ray Romano as Lloyd * Queen Latifah as Harumi * John DiMaggio as Big Bad Monster * Albert Brooks as Lord Enterprises * will.i.am as Takeshi * Scott Innes as Lee, Gizmo * Candi Milo as Deborah, Pepper * Jay Leno as Abominable Jack, Snow Golems * Christopher Sieber as Commissioner Beddoes * Sierra Carmelo as himself * Rose Carmelo as herself * Steve Oedekerk as Koonak * Kelsey Carmelo as himself * Tre Bigger, Arlo Solo, and Otis Halo as themselves * Benedict Cumberbatch as Emperor Octavius Slade * David Hasselhoff as himself * Robin Williams as Franklin * Alex Borstein as Daisy * Terry Jones as Professor Mac Confucius * Aaron Paul as Carlos Chuck Confucius * Seth Green as Mayor Otto Bowie * Jeffrey Dean Morgan as Santa Claus * Scarlett Johansson as Mrs. Claus * Alec Baldwin as Benjamin Cheong * Elisa Gabrielli as Shun Cheong * Christopher Knights as Alessandro * Lee Tockar as Lorenzo, Bloat * Grey DeLisle as Federica * Chris Wood as Winter * Carlo Bonomi as Pingu, Pinga, Pingu's parents * Steve Carell as Cuzco * Patrick Warburton as Cronkite * Mila Kunis as Elizabella * George Clooney as Pacha * Julie Newmar as Yzma * Neil Ross as Beast * Burke Moses as Gaston * Cory Edwards as Pasqual * Jeff Bennett as Cas * Ian McKellen as Kubrick * Joe Pasquale as Mrs. Pastor * Debra Wilson as Chip Pastor * Kevin Kline as Maurice * Tom Kenny as Bernie Sinclair * Tom Arnold as Marcus Jackson * Clancy Brown as Dennis Sinclair Sr. * Julie Kavner as Wallis "Wal" Sinclair * Billy West as Dennis Sinclair Jr. * Adam West as Pete Williams/Baitman * Nolan North as Joseph Innes/Boneman * Eric Bauza as Gustavo Sinclair ** Bauza also voiced Giant Turkey * Bill Fagerbakke as Ted the Polar Bear * Jill Talley as Lois Sydney * Scott McCord as Owen ** McCord also voiced Trent * Megan Fahlenbock as Gwen * Rachel Wilson as Heather * Christian Potenza as Chris * Novie Edwards as Leshawna * Sarah Gadon as Beth * Adam Reid as Justin * Stephanie Anne Mills as Lindsay ** Anne Mills also voiced Katie * Carter Hayden as Noah * Peter Oldring as Cody * Additional voices were provided by Tom Kenny, Jill Talley, Dee Bradley Baker, Zeb Wells, Eric Bauza, Wally Wingert, John Tartaglia, Lee Tockar, Tabitha St. Germain, Grey DeLisle, Scott Innes, Candi Milo, Dan Castellaneta, Nancy Cartwright, Julie Kavner, Carolyn Lawrence, James Barbour, Richard Newman and Debra Wilson Production New toys from Amalgam Collectibles imagine Baitgirl, Nori, Cassius, Darkstorm, Bartholomew, and Floyd in his Robin outfit in the style of Batman: The Animated Series. The image, which Amalgam Collectibles posted on YouTube, Instagram and Facebook, reveals the figures. The toys were first shown at NY Toy Fair 2019, and it's unclear when they might be released and what their price points might be at this time. However, the post promises that more information will follow. The film was widely promoted by Paramount and Amalgam Comics, with tie-in promotions made by 7-Eleven, the Cayman Islands, Burger King, and Amalgam Collectibles, which decorated various of its franchises with 9-foot and 6-inches (2.7 m) The Penguin Insuperable inflatable figures. The film was released on January 28, 2003, grossing $145 million worldwide, and received generally positive reviews from critics. The film launched a franchise with a series of films, including three sequels: The Penguin Against the Evil Blue Mater in 2006, The Penguin Breaks the Looney Tunes in 2008 and The Seals Insuperable in 2012, all three to more positive reception. Category:Paramount Pictures Films Category:2003 Animated Films Category:Coca Cola Category:Nickelodeon Movies Category:Amalgam Comics Category:VHS 2004 Category:DVD Specials Category:DVD Collection Category:DVD openings Category:DVD Trailers Category:Blu-Ray Category:Rated PG